Repentinamente
by arisusagi
Summary: Era a única palavra que podia descrever o modo como aquilo começou.


Agradecendo à minha querida Kizie por ler os trechinhos que eu mandei pra ela e me ajudar a escrever isso aqui.

* * *

Repentinamente.

Era a única palavra que podia descrever o modo como aquilo começou.

Era como se Nagisa passasse de um mero estranho para uma pessoa muito importante em um período de uma semana.

Começou com as incessantes tentativas de fazê-lo participar do clube de natação, Rei estava ficando cansado de tamanha insistência. Por que ele? Por que não outra pessoa? Havia tantos alunos naquele lugar, por que o loiro insistia em persegui-lo?

Foi assim que Rei decidiu ceder às constantes suplicas de seu colega. Afinal, todos naquele lugar pareciam ser bons uns com os outros, não custava tentar, certo?

Então passaram a ficar juntos por mais tempo. Iam à escola juntos, voltavam para casa juntos, almoçavam, treinavam, estudavam, se divertiam...

O maior podia até se sentir um pouco deslocado perto do grupo de amigos que se conheciam desde a infância, ele se sentia um intruso, um invasor. Mas estando perto de Nagisa seu desconforto diminuía.

Cada segundo que estavam assim, Rei ficava mais encantado com Nagisa. O loiro era realmente entusiasmado com o que fazia.

Rei sentia que podia olhá-lo para sempre, reparando em cada detalhe. Desde seus olhos róseos, até o formato de suas unhas.

Mas o que era aquilo que ele sentia? Estaria apaixonado?

Não.

Era impossível.

O "amor" não passava de uma série de compostos químicos circulando pelo seu cérebro, não podia causar tamanha felicidade.

Ou poderia?

Decidiu conversar com seus amigos, que aparentavam ter mais experiência no assunto.

A resposta foi unanime:

_"Cara, você tá gostando dele"_

Quem imaginaria que ele, Ryugazaki Rei, estaria gostando dele, Hazuki Nagisa?

Ninguém.

Nem mesmo ele.

E agora? O que faria sobre isso?

_"Fala pra ele, oras"_

Sim, era o certo a se fazer. Mas... Como? Pensou em chama-lo para sair, lhe parecia certo.

–Hm. Nagisa?

–Sim?

–Quer sair... Um dia desses...?

–Claro! Para onde?

–Podíamos ir ao parque. Amanhã você está livre?

–Estou! Passo na sua casa às 10!

E agora, o que vestiria? O que diria? O que faria?

Primeiro avisou seus colegas do clube de natação, explicou aonde iria, com quem iria e o que faria.

Depois voltou para casa, após certificar-se de que o garoto com quem se encontraria no dia seguinte estava entretido o suficiente para não segui-lo.

Já em sua residência, o rapaz de cabelos azulados tomou um banho e jantou. Vestiu algo confortável e ficou deitado em sua cama, sua cabeça fervilhava, estava ansioso e sentia algo em seu estômago. Seriam... Borboletas?

Quanta ironia. Ryugazaki Rei, especialista em nado borboleta, sentindo borboletas no estômago.

Sentou-se, deitou-se, levantou-se, preparou-se, arrependeu-se, cansou-se.

A ansiedade tomou conta de seu corpo, começou a enviar mensagens para seus colegas. Até mesmo para Rin, e a resposta do mais velho dos Matsuoka não podia ser mais típica:

_"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_

Não sabia se havia cochilado em algum momento daquela noite infernal, levantava em um pulo toda vez que o celular vibrava sobre o criado mudo.

A ultima mensagem de que se lembra era de Gou :

_"Boa sorte amanhã! Não se esqueça das dicas que te dei"_

Acordou deitado desconfortavelmente sobre o braço esquerdo, o sol ainda não havia surgido completamente no céu, o celular indicava 7:00 e 13% de bateria.

Rei conectou o celular no carregador e desceu para tomar o café da manhã, não comeu muita coisa, temia passar mal e perder a chance de dizer ao amigo como se sentia.

Tentou fazer algo para se entreter até dar 10 horas, tentou assistir TV, tentou desenhar, tentou a internet, até exercícios de física ele resolveu. Mas nada tirou Nagisa de sua cabeça.

Após ensaiar algumas vezes em frente ao espelho, o rapaz de cabelos azuis decidiu que já era hora de se arrumar.

Colocou uma camiseta branca com uma camisa xadrez verde desabotoada por cima, calças jeans pretas e um par de all star preto nos pés. Cansou-se de pentear os cabelos.

Deu um pulo assim que ouviu a campainha tocar, derrubando seus óculos no chão.

–J-Já vai!- gritou, suas mãos tremiam.

Desceu as escadas apressadamente certificando-se de que não havia se esquecido de nada. Passou pela cozinha desembrulhando uma bala de hortelã e colocando-a na boca enquanto socava outras 3 no bolso.

–Bom dia!- o loiro o cumprimentou no tom animado de sempre.

–Bom dia- respondeu o mais alto, corando.

No caminho até o parque Nagisa não parou de falar sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Rei soltava respostas monossilábicas, estava muito nervoso para pensar em algo mais elaborado.

–Que lugar bonito!-comentou o mais baixo assim que chegaram ao parque.

–É sim...- respondeu, colocando as mãos trêmulas nos bolso.

Após darem algumas voltas pelo lugar resolveram se sentar para descansar.

–Hm... Nagisa...

–Sim?

_"Sem enrolações! Vá direto ao ponto assim que tiver a oportunidade!"_

As palavras da Matsuoka mais nova ecoaram em sua cabeça.

–Eu queria te falar uma coisa...- olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto.

–Diga!

–E-eu gosto de você.

Silêncio.

–Eu também gosto de você Rei-chan!

Abaixou a cabeça.

–Não assim! Diferente...

Silêncio.

–Diferen-

–Eu te amo.

Sentiu o menor abraça-lo. Abraçou-o também. E agora?

–Rei-chan, posso te beijar?- repentinamente

–O que?! Ah, pode...

Agradeceu aos céus por lembrar-se das balas de hortelã.

Fechou os olhos e esperou, sentiu os lábios do loiro tocarem os seus timidamente. Não sabia o que fazer, nunca havia beijado alguém antes.

Nagisa puxou-o pela camisa, aprofundando o beijo. As borboletas ainda voavam em seu estômago, mas ele se sentia diferente, ele se sentia... Aliviado?

Colocou uma mão sobre a bochecha e a outra sobre os cabelos do menor. Adorava sentir sua pele suave e seus cabelos macios, tentava retribuir o beijo, desajeitadamente.

Separaram-se, temiam que alguém os visse.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, sem saber o que fazer, durante alguns minutos. Nagisa ouvia o coração do maior bater freneticamente em seu peito. Rei sentia o cheiro dos cabelos loiros.

Estava extasiado, não conseguia falar nada. Mesmo se conseguisse, não saberia o que dizer. Nada mais importava para Rei, agora eram só ele e Nagisa, juntos, felizes.

–Então... Rei-chan- falou, quebrando o silêncio confortável.

–Hm

–A gente tá, tipo assim, namorando?

O maior ficou em silêncio.

–T-tudo bem pra você?- perguntou, após refletir sobre o assunto. Seria ótimo ter Nagisa como namorado, eles sofreriam com o preconceito, claro, mas que mal tinha em querer estar perto da pessoa amada?

–Claro que sim! A gente combina pra caramba, e podíamos sair juntos e fazer essas coisas de namorados e tudo mais!

Rei sorriu, o menor parecia empolgado com a ideia. Ele estava tão fofo, sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, e assim fez.

–Namorados então?- perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

–Namorados!

* * *

Tive a ideia de escrever isso aqui do nada, mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem comentários galerinha do mal.


End file.
